fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Bay Lake
Roleplay FREYA KYLAN: 'Freya sat by the lake, feet dipped in the water, waiting for Adrean. He had asked her to come here yoday, and she was wondering why. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya startled, then looked him over and grinned. “Isn’t someone fancy today?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s eyes widened as she remembered what day it was. “Our one month anniversary!” She sheepishly looked down at her attire. “Um, I guess this outfit will have to do? I mean, I know I look good in everything, but still...” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya cocked her head at him. “Really? Let’s see this dress.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gasped. It was a long one-shoulder sapphire blue gown that would have fallen to her feet. She took the dress and whispered, “It’s beautiful.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya quickly went to go change and came back. She twirled around. “How do I look?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Despits her intentions, her cheeks turned a light pink. Still, Freya scoffed, “Well, duh! I’m one of a kind! Of course no one’s going to be as beautiful as me!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya rubbed her hands together as she took a seat opposite from him. “Yay! I love food! What’s on the menu?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya studied the menus and then smiled as Shen pointed to one labeled ''Ice Cream. ''“I’ve heard that ice cream’s really good! I’m going to order this!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya looked over the main meals section. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never had any of this, so no. I’m still going with my ice cream!” Her tone left no room for argument. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Make sure to add sprinkles!” Freya added with a sweet smile. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya patted his hand. “Don’t worry, you’ll survive. And I’ll make sure you survive, because if you don’t on our one month anniversary, I’ll never let you sleep in peace.” She gave him a dazzling smile. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“If you dare ''die on our first anniversary...” Freya let the threat speak for itself. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya rolled her eyes. “Stop trying to find loopholes. I’d be hurt if you died on any day, so don’t die. I think that’s simple enough for you to understand.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '”Good.” She leaned over and kissed him, then the food arrived. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya immediately duh into her ice cream, then got a naughty idea. She discreetly flicked a piece of ice cream at Adrean’s face and it hit him right on the cheek. She stifled her laughter and began eating faster. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya couldn’t hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing at the sprinkled ice cream on Adrean’s cheek. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head, still smiling like a maniac. She kept eating, a small fit of giggles still coming from her mouth. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Mhm,” Freya mumbled, still stuffing her face with ice cream. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya blinked innocently at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, totally not sorry about her actions. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya quickly got up. “It’s getting pretty late, don‘t you Think?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '"What?" Freya asked innocently, giving him a faked naive blink. 'FREYA KYLAN: '"No, I don't" Freya told him, slowly backing away. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya raised her eyes to meet his while her heart ran a marathon. "Oh really now?" she breathed out. "And what would that be?" '''FREYA KYLAN: '"Like I said, I don't," Freya said, glaring up at him. "And wipe that smug smirk off your face before I do it for you." 'FREYA KYLAN: '"All right, I may or may not have thrown some of my food at you." She huffed. "So there. You got me to sonfess. Happy now?" '''FREYA KYLAN: "Where are you taking me?" she asked Adrean as they walked. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya stared at the tarp, walking to it and smiling at the memories. “Adrean, this is... amazing. I... thank you.” She turned to him and gave a soft looked back and laughed as she saw something familiar. “That was when I pushed you into the lake!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya turned a little pink as she remembered what had happened, but she saw something else and smirked. “And that was when You took me to meet your team.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Your face,” she said simply. “It was full of fear! Ha! The great Adrean Cledwyn, afraid? Now, that’s something I should get an award for.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Yes, you were!” Freya taunted him with a smug smile. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Me, of course!” Freya said, still grinning. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“No, but it is a funny thing,” Freya told him. “The look in your face is hilarious!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Yeah, it was a really great treehouse.” Freya turned to another memory. “Hey, this was when I showed you the golden leaves tree!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya laughed. “It’s true. Remember when we went to you house? We were talking, aNd you just fell asleep! Just like that!” She snapped her fingers as a demonstation. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya snapped Her fingers and water splashed on Adrean’ head. “There. That should wake you up.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shrugged, snapped her fingers again, and Adrean’s outfit was dry. “Better?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya sat beside him, looking around excitedly. “Where is it? Where is it?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya took the box and shook it, her face breaking into a smile. “Can I open it?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful silver necklace. From it hung a pendant of a jewel-encrusted dove. She stared at in, her mouth hanging open. “Adrean, this is... I can’t... it’s so beautiful,” she whispered, her face breaking into a dazzling smile. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Instead Of answering, Freya leaned over and kissed him. “I don’t like it,” she whispered when they broke apart. “I love it.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya took the envelops, confused, and read it, her eyes widening with every word. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s hands flew to her mouth as she stared at the letter. “Oh my god, oh my god, ''oh my god.” She smiled a dazzling smile and tackled Adrean in a hug, the force making them both fall back. “Thank you thank you thank you!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Of course I love it, you idiot!” Freya said, their noses inches apart. “What makes you think I didn’t?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“But still, you got them to agree to it, and that’s still a good thing, right?” Freya said, grinning at him. FRRYA KYLAN: Freya smiled a little at that. "And I'm glad I foubd a person that actually cares me like you do," she whispered softly. FREYA KYLAN: Freya grinned and got out a box and handed it to Adrean. "I guess I beyter start now, then," she said and nodded excitedly at the box "Go on, open it!" FREYA KYLAN: Freya rolled her eyes. "Open it and you'll find out, Adrean." FREYA KYLAN: "Of course its incredible! I give nothing but incredible gifts," Freya told him. FREYA KYLAN: "So you like it? Freya asked hopefully. FREYA KYLAN: Freya gace him a curious look. "A charn fir this place?" FREYA KYLAN: Freya tried and failed to put the charm on her braclet. She graoned in frustration. FREYA KYLAN: "You kvow, I always wonder how you find such beautiful charms," Freya said, staring at the charm in awe. Category:Roleplay Page